powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 2
Name: Agnos Aliases: Unknown Legion Power: Uncertainty Manipulation Abilities: Enhanced Preparedness, Intuitive Aptitude, Tactical Analysis, Unpredictability Fighting: Supernatural Combat, Power Randomization, Ninja Magic, Equipment Usage Alignment: Chaotic Good Classes: Warrior, Warlock, Rogue, Artificer Motto: "Be prepared for anything, improvise like a boss." "Never kill a good guy, never waste mercy on a lost cause." Quote: "Uncertainty isn't just fear, it's also hope and potential." "Who am I do decide who lives or dies ? Someone who knows what needs to be done, and has the means to see it through." Theme Song: Odysseus Under The Old Tree Occupations: Planar Traveler, Adventurer, Mercenary, Trickster Main Activities: Benevolent Special Operative, Supernatural Investigator, Organized Crime Hunter-Killer Likes: Exploration, Stealth, Combat, Challenges, Badass Gear Dislikes: Bad Guys, Unworthy Leaders, Poor Manners, Boredom Hobby: Collecting valuable/strategic items, polishing his skills Archetypes: Combat Pragmatist, The Ace, Stealth Expert, Anticipator, Crazy Prepared, Schrodinger Suggestion Box Inspirations: Batman, Dante, Punisher, Naruto, Madara Uchiha Background: Agnos’ origin and nature are as elusive as his power, and attempts to make sense of them never led anywhere, every beginning of trail or answer invariably invalidated like he was chasing a ghost, so he eventually lost interest and just rolled with it. Perhaps there is no answer to be found at all, if the way his power “works” is of any indication, and life is good enough not to bother with unnecessary questions either way. Fighting Style: Agnos' uncertain nature makes him exceedingly well prepared for any situation, strikingly adaptive to unexpected parameters and utterly unpredictable on the battlefield, with layers upon layers of last-minute deceptions and tide-turning tricks, the border between preparation and adaptation growing increasingly blurry as the battle wears on, until they become all but indistuinguishable to anyone witnessing his tactical prowess. In practical combat, he demonstrates incredible fighting skills and physical reactiveness, adjusting on the fly to a multitude of factors, evading attacks and dangers with an almost precognitive efficiency, wielding numerous range and melee weapons with surreal mastery and surgically exploiting any possible weakness and opening in devastating ways. He constantly switches equipment, techniques, fighting pattern and tactical approach according to every situation, using his uncertainty to briefly emulate a variety of powers, customize his weapons' components and properties, and enhance his ninja arts with deadly secret techniques. He makes an extensive use of flash steps, concealment, shadow clones and similar ninja techniques, allowing him to single-handedly face many opponents and carry out complex strategies. Suddenly emerging from nowhere at a moment's notice, they excel in surprise attacks and guerilla warfare, each of them sharing his massive skills and wealth of options, acting both independently and in perfect coordination, all parts of an amazingly efficient multi-layered teamwork. Relentlessly multiplying critical strikes and brillant combinations while evading/interrupting their foes' every move, they can tear through much larger armed forces and wear down vastly stronger opponents. Lifestyle Agnos in always on the move, accomplishing many kind of missions in many places for very diverse employers. He typically accepts any odd job suiting his skills, as long as it's for a good cause and makes a real difference. As such, he mostly focuses on rescue missions, investigation, bounty/monster hunting, collecting strategic items and informations, and securing important resources. Despite this kindness, he has a fierce hatred for organized crime as a whole, at it embodies the worst of human nature and everything he despises : rational, professional evil, cold-blooded, methodical and remorseless. To him, each and every member is a psychopathic parasite feasting on others' weakness and misery, a sworn ennemy of everything that is good and right, and as such must be eradicated with the same unfettered efficiency. When arriving to a new place, he sends a team of cloaked shadow clones investigate criminal activities, using their vast ressources to identify and "tag" the entirety of such organizations, from the highest leaders to the lowest grunts, as well as their possible connections and external branches. Once his various missions are finishes and all informations collected, he officially leaves for the next place, and on the following night unleashes numerous death squads, assassinating every single target in a nightmarish flood of ghostly violence, and burning to the ground all related facilities. Live Action DCS2 1.jpg|Come At Me Bro ! DCS2 2.jpg|Super Effective ! DCS2 12.jpg|Monster Hunter DCS2 10.jpg|Magical Upgrade. DCS2 13.jpg|Double Dual Wielding. DCS2 3.jpg|Expert Marksman. DCS2 8.jpg|Evasion Master. DCS2 32.jpg|Shadow Clones. DCS2 27.png|High-Tech Reaper. DCS2 26.jpg|Sweet Dreams ! Notable Equipment DCS2 14.jpg|Chain-Swords & Explosive Knives. DCS2 15.jpg|Automatic Handguns. DCS2 16.jpg|Submachine Rifle. DCS2 17.jpg|Power Gauntlet. DCS2 19.png|Cloaking Device.|link=http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/099/5/7/junglestealth2_by_james_face-d60zhjp.gif DCS2 31.jpg|Hologram Projector. DCS2 33.jpg|Seal Activation. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet